


Unexpected Malfunction

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's Camaro - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Road Trips, Sleeping in a car
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sospirò, ma si accomodò sui sedili sul retro come ordinato da Derek. Cercò una posizione comoda, ma non c'era davvero un modo per potersi rilassare.<br/>“Se non avessi distrutto il mio telefono forse avremmo potuto chiamare aiuto.” disse quando non riuscì più a trattenersi dal parlare.<br/>Derek, che si era raggomitolato sul sedile del passeggero, grugnì e aprì un solo occhio che brillò nel buio in modo stranamente rassicurante. “Se non fossi stato così irritante non lo avrei lanciato fuori dall'auto in corsa più di 100 chilometri fa.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi, perciò se volete leggerne altri anche per altri fandom, sono sul mio profilo.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere dopo la fine dell'event quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

** _Unexpected Malfunction_ **

__  
Prompt: _Sterek. Quel giorno in cui la Camaro li lascia a piedi (e Stiles si vendica per tutti gli anni passati ad ascoltare critiche sulla sua jeep)._ __  
Note: _non mi ricordo se effettivamente ci sono 4 posti per sedersi nella Camaro_ _di Derek_ _(per qualche ragione_ _son convinta_ _di sì), ma so per certo che è una 3 porte, quindi, ecco._ _Facciam finta che tutto ciò sia realisticamente possibile. SHHH._  


Derek fissava la Camaro con sguardo tra il tradito e l'infuriato mentre Stiles se ne stava seduto sul ciglio della strada quasi gongolando. Non che fosse particolarmente felice di esser seduto su uno scomodissimo sasso sul bordo di una strada di montagna nel mezzo del nulla con un gelo tremendo e un capotto che lo proteggeva ben poco; ma come si suol dire, la vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo, quindi era disposto a sopportare di farsi venire un accidente pur di godere dello spettacolo di Derek che cercava invano di far ripartire la propria auto.

Davvero, Stiles odiava che fossero rimasti a piedi alle tre del mattino in quel diamine di posto senza neppure un cellulare con cui poter chiamare qualcuno; eppure era la situazione in cui si trovavano, quindi, mentre illuminava una piccola porzione di strada con una torcia che non sapeva neppure perché Derek tenesse nell'auto, cercava di vedere il lato positivo. Aveva anche cercato di trovare un po' di divertimento nel prendere in giro Derek perché dopo tante critiche alla sua amata Jeep, a lasciarli infine a piedi era stata invece la Camaro, ma il mannaro l'aveva ben presto minacciato di morte e Stiles si era zittito seppure controvoglia.

Cosa che ovviamente rendeva ancora più inquietante e da brividi la situazione, perché foresta + vento + buio + silenzio non era un'addizione da cui avresti ottenuto buon umore ed entusiasmo come risultato. Insomma, ogni rumore, comprese le imprecazioni di Derek, lo teneva sulle spine.

Non che fossero a caccia di qualcosa in particolare nella zona, erano solo di passaggio dopo esser stati a nord per parlare con un tipo di una cosa -Stiles non aveva neppure voglia di pensare a certi dettagli in quel momento, né tanto meno aveva le forze per costringere il proprio cervello a farlo-; eppure Stiles sapeva bene cosa si nascondeva nel buio della notte. Diamine, alcune delle cose più paurose che avevano affrontato vagavano beatamente tra gli umani ogni singolo giorno!

Perciò la sua paura era comprensibile e ben motivata, non certo frutto di una fervida immaginazione. Derek gli aveva anche proposto di restare in auto, ma sia uscire che restare in macchina era, nella mente di Stiles, il perfetto inizio di un horror e tra l'essere ad un passo da Derek e il rischiare di essere intrappolato nella Camaro da solo, per qualche sconosciuta ragione trovava più rassicurante restare lì fuori col mannaro.

All'improvviso Derek imprecò a voce alta e chiuse con violenza il cofano dell'auto. “Entra in auto. Dormiamo qui. Domani mattina andremo a piedi a chiamare un carro-attrezzi.”

Stiles sospirò, ma si accomodò sui sedili sul retro come ordinato da Derek. Cercò una posizione comoda, ma non c'era davvero un modo per potersi rilassare; aveva freddo e il sonno non voleva saperne di abbracciarlo nonostante fosse stanco e anche un po' affamato.

“Se non avessi distrutto il mio telefono forse avremmo potuto chiamare aiuto.” disse quando non riuscì più a trattenersi dal parlare.

Derek, che si era raggomitolato sul sedile del passeggero, grugnì e aprì un solo occhio che brillò nel buio in modo stranamente rassicurante. “Se non fossi stato così irritante non lo avrei lanciato fuori dall'auto in corsa più di 100 chilometri fa.”

Stiles non si degnò neppure di rispondere. “Tanto con la fortuna che abbiamo probabilmente non ci sarebbe stato neppure campo in questo posto.” borbottò rigirandosi. Forse poteva trovare davvero una posizione più comoda.

“Sarebbe stato divertente vederti saltellare nel mezzo della strada cercando di trovare abbastanza ricezione da poter chiamare, comunque.” se ne uscì Derek e Stiles poteva giurare di sentire del vero divertimento nelle parole del mannaro.

“Tanto peggio per te e tanto meglio per me, che invece ho potuto godere del meraviglioso spettacolo dei tuoi penosi tentativi di far funzionare questa carretta!” rispose quindi Stiles a tono, ricevendo in ricompensa uno schiaffo sulla spalla.

“EHY!” si lamentò anche se Derek non aveva usato neppure vagamente abbastanza forza per fargli davvero male.

Ci furono lunghi istanti di silenzio prima che Derek si muovesse dicendogli di spostarsi. Prima che Stiles potesse spostarsi e/o chiedere spiegazioni, comunque, il mannaro gli crollò addosso con tutto il suo peso.

“COSA STAI FACENDO?!”

“Stai gelando.” fu l'unica spiegazione che diede Derek. Per qualche istante cercarono di sistemarsi -non senza qualche ginocchiata o manata in posti delicati-, ma alla fine Derek prese il controllo e semplicemente incastrò Stiles tra lo schienale del sedile e il proprio petto.

“Zitto e immobile, ora.”gli mormorò a pochi centimetri di distanza dall'orecchio.

Per lunghi istanti rimasero in silenzio, Stiles incapace di calmarsi, la mente in uno stato di panico immotivato che restava comunque libera da ogni pensiero e semplicemente vagava alla ricerca di qualcosa su cui concentrarsi. Si calmò, finalmente, quando Derek gli disse di concentrarsi sul proprio respiro e così Stiles fece. Chiuse gli occhi e badò solo a respirare in sincrono al mannaro.

La mattina dopo non seppe neppure dire in quanto tempo di preciso si addormentò, ma esclusa la posizione scomoda che gli aveva procurato non pochi dolori ad ogni osso del corpo, quello era stato di gran lunga il sonno più riposante degli ultimi 5 o 6 anni.

Meno piacevole, comunque, fu il risveglio; cercando di uscire dall'auto, infatti, Derek gli pestò involontariamente una mano. La lunga sequela di insulti che ne seguì, tuttavia, fu soltanto una copertura all'imbarazzo di ciò che era accaduto la notte precedente.

Stiles non si era preso una sbandata per Derek, vero? No, non poteva proprio essere così. Stava solo delirando perché si era ammalato restando fuori al gelo la notte prima! Ecco, doveva essere proprio quella la verità. Perché la cosa della cotta? Nah, era troppo assurda perfino per Stiles, no?


End file.
